Bloons Tower Defense 4
Bloons Tower Defense 4 is the fourth installment of the popular Bloons Tower Defense series, released on BTD4homescreen3122012.png|The home screen when Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS was released. Camo Bloon.png|The Oringinal Camo Bloon. Dfdzbvfdb.png|Le Logo Moab.jpg|a MOAB in BTD4. October 26, 2009. The game has many new features, including but not limited to improved graphics, new towers and new modes. This game also has an expansion, with new maps and Specialties, which affect the cost of certain towers. Gameplay *Bloons TD 4's gameplay is extremely similar to the previous three games. As said above, Bloons Tower Defense 4 has many new features. These include: *Refined graphics. Bloons Tower Defense 4's graphics are heavily improved from Bloons Tower Defense 3. *New maps. The game has 9 free maps (3 beginner maps, 3 intermediate maps, 2 advanced maps and 1 expert map). There are also 8 Premium maps, purchasable with varying amount of NK Coins. *There are now 6 new towers: the Glue Gunner, Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Banana Farm, and Monkey Buccaneer. *New and improved upgrades for towers. *Ranking system, based on the number of bloons the player has popped. *Brand new Bloon types, also introducing the Camo Bloon. *Two new modes, Apopalypse Mode and Sandbox Mode. In Apopalypse Mode, the gameplay is mostly the same, except for one key difference: there are no breaks between rounds, with spawned Bloons becoming tougher over time. The costs of tower and upgrades are equivalent to Medium Difficulty. In Sandbox Mode, the player starts with $1,000,000 and 100,000 lives. The player can spawn any type of Bloons at any time. The prices are also in Medium. Towers Bloon Types 'Modes' Easy Difficulty On Easy mode, things are cheaper than usual (85% of medium) and you start with 200 lives. There are 50 rounds to pass. Medium Difficulty On Medium mode, things are regularly priced (see above) and you start with 150 lives. There are 60 rounds to pass. Hard Difficulty On hard mode, things are more expensive (108% of medium) and you start with 100 lives. There are 75 rounds to pass. Sandbox Mode In sandbox mode, you have unlimited (1,000,000) money and unlimited (100,000) lives. Things cost as much as in Medium mode (see above). In Sandbox mode, you can choose what Bloons to release and at what times. For example, you can click a button to release 20 Red Bloons, 5 Ceramic Bloons, or 1 MOAB. You can try releasing other bloons as well! (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 26 is achieved. Lives and Coins are NOT unlimited.) Apopalypse In Apopalypse mode, you have as much money and lives as in Medium, and things cost as much as in Medium (see above). Once you click 'Start Round', bloons will never stop coming and continue to get stronger and stronger. Even though bloons never stop coming, rounds still exist, they are just started automatically, therefore Banana Farms still grant you a money bonus at the end of each round. If no road spikes/monkey glue were used completely, they'll still exist. (Note: This mode is unlocked once rank 31 is achieved.) Premium Upgrades Bloons Tower Defense 4 features Premium Upgrades for various new tracks and new abilities for towers. Upgrade/'Cost (in NK Coins)' Tracks *Daisy Chain **Cost: 15 *Space Age Track **Cost: 15 *Clifftop Track **Cost: 15 *Grasslands Track **Cost: 15 *Inter-Dimensional Track **Cost: 15 *High-Tech Track **Cost: 15 *Railway Track **Cost: 15 *Track Pack **Cost: 75 **Effect: Buys every premium track. Saves 30. Upgrades *Cash Injection **Cost: 3 **Effect: One-time cash boost of $10,000. Only works for current game. *More Lives **Cost: 3 **Effect: One-time boost of 200 lives. Only works for current game. *Frag Bombs **Cost: Free **Effect: Bomb Towers bomb's explosions release fragments that fly and pop even more bloons. *Double Ranga **Cost: 15 **Effect: Boomerang Towers throw 2 boomerangs and can pop up to twice the number of Bloons they normally pop. *Exploding Darts **Cost: 7 **Effect: Dart Monkeys' darts now explode at the end of their pop, letting them pop Lead bloons. *Crystal Ball **Cost: 10 **Effect: When activated, it greatly increases Monkey Apprentices' attack range and allows detection of Camo Bloons. *Dreadnaught **Cost: 12 **Effect: When activated, instead of darts, Monkey Buccaneers will now fire flaming cannon balls capable of popping frozen and lead Bloons. *Digital Amplification **Cost: 15 **Effect: When activated, Monkey Beacon towers have a massive, enhanced radius. *Monkey Tycoon **Cost: 12 **Effect: When activated, selling towers results in a full refund rather than the normal 80%. *Healthy Bananas **Cost: 15 **Effect: When activated, Banana Farm towers grant +1 life per upgrade per round, including the farm itself. *Double Cash **Cost: 24 **Effect: While selecting the mode, you may turn Double Cash on or off. When turned on, each popped Bloons grants $2 money instead of $1; double cash is also given when starting a game. *Buy Rank 31 **Cost: 12 **Effect: Instantly turns you into rank 31, unlocking all modes and final tower upgrades, except Dartling Gun and Spike Factory's final upgrades.' *All Premium Upgrades **Cost: 100 **Effect: Buys every premium upgrade. Saves 24. Trivia *The actual last round is round 250 because there are no rounds programmed after. *Round 250 has 999 B.F.Bs, and it is almost impossible to reach that level without cheats. **Similarly to BTD5, bloons gain speed at higher rounds. *In BTD4 and all subsequent Bloons TD games, you receive less cash for popping bloons when in later rounds. You get 50% of the normal cash for rounds 52-61 and 20% for rounds 62+. Glitches Patched *The hot keys allow use of the towers, even if not unlocked. *You can no longer activate Premium Upgrades without even paying NK Coins (This was done by clicking the edge of an upgrade button). Not Yet Patched *Using hotkey abuse, you can place anything anywhere. *When the Boomerang thrower throws his boomerang, his boomerang sometimes won't return to the tower but will vanish at about two thirds of the way around. *If you click on a tower and then right click on the road, and get rid of the menu thing that comes up, you can place the tower on the road. *When there are many bloons on the screen, when the Bomb Tower shoots it's bomb/missile/MOAB Mauler, the player doesn't see it explode even if it hits a bloon. Same with the Mortar Tower and the Fireball. *On old computers, in the early levels, the game may freeze when you start a round, and then the round will be finished without a single bloon ever appearing on screen! Rounds *50 on Easy *60 on Medium *75 on Hard *250 on Freeplay *Infinite on Apopalypse Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 4